La mort d'une ombre
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Je suis un Mentali, et je suis mort... Vous voulez savoir comment ? Bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire... Disclamer : L'univers de pokemon ne m'appartient pas


Bon cette fois le texte est un peu moins violent que d'habitude...

Base : Pokemon

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les pokemons appartiennent uniquements à leurs créateur, et la chanson qui a servi de base (dark wood circus) à son créateur.

Je contemple le paysage qui se dresse devant moi. Où que je me trouve, c'est toujours le même : Des nuages, le ciel, des Pokémon et des gens. Tous sont heureux. Et parmi eux, je la contemple. Son pelage blanc comme la neige, ses yeux azur... elle est magnifique. Mais elle m'a tué. Indirectement mais elle m'a tué. Du moins, si j'en crois son histoire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions : me ment-elle, ou alors me dit-elle la vérité ? Si elle me ment alors, qui suis-je vraiment ? J'imagine que je dois me contenter d'accepter mon sort et de rester ici à m'amuser avec les autres pour l'éternité... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire :

Avant toute chose, Je me présente : Je suis un Mentali. Toutefois, je ne suis pas d'une couleur habituelle. Mais je ne suis pas chromatique non plus. En effet, mon pelage est aussi noir que de la suie au fond d'une cheminée, tandis que mes yeux et la pierre qui orne mon front sont d'un superbe vert émeraude. Je pense que je suis comme ça depuis la naissance, mais je ne sais plus. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien, de toute façon. Tout ce que je vous raconte est ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Je lui aurais apparemment raconté toute ma vie lorsque je l'ai rencontrée... trois semaines avant ma mort.

J'habitais avec mon dresseur dans une jolie petite maison en brique peinte en beige, avec une large toiture rouge et des fenêtres rondes, à Verchamps. Je sortais souvent jouer dehors, dans le jardin de mon maître. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle affirme que je lui ai raconté. Il s'appelait Robert, je crois. Il était âgé d'une trentaine d'années, portait de grosses chaussures marron, un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste verte émeraude, comme mes yeux. Mais cette fois, au lieu de sortir, j'aurais mieux fait de rester dans ma confortable panière !

Le jardin était vaste et plein de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Quelques Pokémon de type Insecte et Plante jouaient dans les marguerites, des Apitrini butinaient les orchidées et les Cheniti pendaient aux arbres. Puis mon dresseur est arrivé, et m'a dit :

"— De nouveaux voisins ont emménagé dans la maison d'à côté, je vais les voir, attends-moi ici.

— Tali ! répondis-je."

Et je me mis à attendre.

Lorsqu'il est revenu, il m'a dit, avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"— Ils sont très sympathiques. J'aurais vraiment dû t'emmener. Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé ici, mais bon, mieux valait les connaître avant de te présenter, non ?

— Mentali, tali, ta, ce qui, dans mon langage, signifie : tu as bien fait."

Je crois que j'ai continué à jouer dans le jardin pendant deux bonnes heures, jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu envie de voir les nouveaux voisins. S'ils sont sympathiques, autant aller les voir, non ?

Une haute barrière séparait l'habitation des nouveaux voisins de la mienne. Je fixais la nouvelle maison voisine d'en bas de cette fameuse barrière. Cette habitation était grande, avec un toit rouge comme le nôtre et une petite cheminée. Elle était également en brique, mais peinte en jaune. Je pris mon élan, puis sautai par-dessus la barrière avec l'aide d'une Vive-Attaque. Mais j'ignorais qu'en faisant ça, j'allais signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je suis atterri dans le terrain voisin. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, chaque bosquet de fleurs était bien placé, il y avait un puits grisâtre qui ajoutait un côté ancien à la demeure. Au fond du jardin, il y avait un potager, ainsi que des plants de baies.

Par contre, l'herbe était très haute. Elle atteignait un humain de quinze ans au genou, je ne pouvais donc pas voir devant moi. J'ai tout de même avancé. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû rebrousser chemin et rentrer chez moi. Mais non, j'ai fait un pas. Le premier pas sur le chemin vers la mort.

Je me suis retrouvé face à face avec une Mentali. Une très belle Mentali. Elle n'était, comme moi, ni normal ni chromatique. Elle était blanche. Blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux et sa pierre étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur. Du moins, elle m'a dit qu'on s'était croisé comme cela.

Nous nous sommes fixés pendant une durée indéterminée. Tout à coup, elle a levé la patte avant gauche. Je me sentais d'une humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, du moins je crois, donc j'ai décidé de m'amuser à l'imiter.

Je me mis à lever la patte avant gauche, comme elle. Mais je pense que si je n'avais pas fait ça, je serais encore de ce monde. J'aurais pu faire demi-tour sur le chemin de la mort, mais visiblement, j'ai refusé. Elle s'est mise à me regarder bizarrement. Moi, je n'avais apparemment rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de continuer à l'imiter. Tout à coup, elle m'a dit :

"— Tu es... mon ombre ?

— Non, c'est faux, je ne suis guère ton ombre.

— Si, je suis sûre que tu l'es.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demandai-je.

— Tu as un pelage noir, noir comme du charbon. Je suis la seule et unique Mentali à avoir une apparence différente des autres ! Et même si tu n'es pas mon ombre, fais comme si tu l'étais, je me sens si seule, puisque je suis la seule Mentali de couleur blanche. Les autres Mentali m'ont toujours rejetée dans mon ancienne région...je t'en supplie, deviens mon ombre, je me sens si seule !"

Cette tristesse dans son regard m'a fait pitié, donc j'ai accepté. Jamais je n'aurais dû avoir pitié, et jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de jouer son ombre. J'aurais dû refuser, j'aurais dû fuir... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai joué son ombre pendant trois semaines, avant de quitter ce monde. Pendant ces trois semaines, je la suivais partout et copiais ses mouvements. Je fermais les yeux et éteignais ma pierre sous prétexte que les ombres n'en avaient pas. Je voyais grâce à mes pouvoirs psychiques. Je devais manger l'ombre de la nourriture et boire l'ombre de l'eau.

Parfois, quand elle dormait, je me levais et allais chercher à manger dans la cuisine de sa maison. Sa cuisine était spacieuse. Un frigo était placé dans un coin. Il y avait également plein de placards, un évier et un four. Je ne devais pas parler, car une ombre ne parle pas. Parfois, quand on passait devant chez moi pour atteindre la forêt, mon maître me cherchait. Bien sûr, il ne me retrouvait jamais.

En tout cas, elle m'a dit que cela c'était passé comme cela. Ce n'est pas sûr.

La tragédie qui m'a fait quitter le monde des vivants se déroula le dimanche de la troisième semaine. Nous étions partis nous entraîner dans la forêt. Nous étions dans une clairière lumineuse, avec de très grands chênes et des fleurs sauvages. Puis, tout à coup, un Pokémon est arrivé en courant. Il était quadrupède, avec des sabots, possédait une fourrure rose et beige... c'était un Vivaldaim. Dans ses yeux gris, on pouvait lire une immense peur.

Nous nous sommes demandé pourquoi il fonçait comme ça. Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps pour le savoir. Un autre Pokémon est arrivé. Il était noir, avec des os sur le corps, un museau rougeâtre et une queue de diable... aucun doute possible, c'était un Démolosse. Un grand humain le suivait. Il était brun, avait des cheveux plutôt longs pour un homme et semblait âgé d'environ une quarantaine d'années. On pouvait aussi noter la haine dans ses yeux presque noirs.

"— Zut, loupé ! Je ne vais pas le gagner, ce concours de chasse !"

Puis, par malheur, il nous remarqua.

"— Cette Mentali blanche sera parfaite ! Et le sang rendra parfaitement bien sur son pelage immaculé ! C'est décidé, je la tue et on la rapporte, Démolosse."

Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas remarqué ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas attaqué ? Cela reste un mystère. Je me suis caché dans un buisson, à même pas un mètre de la scène.

"— Démolosse, Crocs Feu !"

Tout s'est passé très vite. La morsure à la gorge lui a été fatale. Elle était à terre, presque morte. Puis tout à coup, je me suis effondré. J'ai ressenti une immense douleur à la nuque. Pourtant, je n'ai pas reçu le coup. Puis j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête, celle de la Mentali blanche, qui m'a dit :

"— Tu es mon ombre, donc tu dois mourir avec moi..."

Le voile noir de la mort, une lumière, puis plus rien.

Ce dernier détail, c'est le seul dont je suis certain. Vous connaissez maintenant l'histoire de ma mort. Mais je me demande toujours si c'est vrai ou faux... la Mentali blanche, elle, le sait. Elle s'en rappelle. Mais quand elle m'a raconté toute l'histoire, il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux, qui semblaient me dire que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité.

Je le vois, juste devant moi. Il sait que je lui ai menti. Ou alors il a au moins un doute. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Tout le monde me rejetait. Et tout ça, à cause de ma couleur. Je suis blanche comme la neige et mes yeux ainsi que ma pierre sont teinté d'un superbe bleu azur. En fait si, j'avais un ami : mon ombre. Cela peut paraitre idiot, mais vue que j'étais seule... puis un jour, un Pokémon est apparu devant moi. Il était grand, quadrupède, blanc avec un anneau de couleur or. Une lumière émanait de lui.

"— Bonjour, Mentali de neige. Je suis Arceus, dieu des Pokémon. Tu es seule, trop seule. Mais ce n'est pas tout : tu es également maudite. C'est pour ça que tu n'as personne pour toi. Et c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider. Je ne fais pas ça pour tout le monde. Je vais te donner un ami. Il sera lié à toi. Quand tu mourras, il mourra, et vous resterais ensemble pour l'éternité."

"— Merci beaucoup. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire."

Et tout d'un coup la créature quadrupède à l'anneau d'or, quelque chose est apparu devant moi. Un mentali. Noir. Aux yeux et à la pierre d'émeraude. Puis il m'a dit :

"— Je suis ton ombre, et je suis ton ami."

Puis, trois semaines plus tard, je suis morte. A cause d'un chasseur et d'un Démolosse. Mais mon ami est mort avec moi. Si je lui ai raconté des bobards, c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'il prenne mal le fait qu'il n'était... qu'une ombre.

Et là je me rend compte que ce texte est carrément étrange en fait... Review quand même ?


End file.
